Blah Blah Blah
by Nessa Shadows
Summary: Reader Insert x Anyone lol my first time trying drabbles so...yeah...includes limes and lemons in random chapters
1. Prompt List

Nessa: Hey hey guys ^_^ I'm back! I was gonna post these before I went on an out-of-state school trip but my internet wasn't working so yeah...I'm back now...and dying my hair...and writing...also I've never written drabbles before so these might be bad but whatever…there will be _at least _55 chapters in this (some may be M rated ^_^) (I'll also be taking requests) so…enjoy!

* * *

Well, here's the list of prompts (in case anybody needs any ideas):

Black

Happy

Candies

Snow

Crazy

Rain

Storm

Sheet Music

Couch

Box

T.V.

Diary

Door

Keys

Grass

Paint

Pain

Wind

Hot Chocolate

Stands

Gloves

Socks

Reflection

Dancing

Costumes

Pajamas

Hotel

Beach

Midnight

Confessions

Corner

E-mail

Cell Phone

Phone Number

Escape

Run

Crush

Wood Block

Metronome

Spirit

Band Aid

5AM

Old Time Photo

Lines

Tears

Haunted House

Water

Diet

Heat

Attention

Dreams

Brownies

Love


	2. Black

Black – Hibari Kyouya– 115 words

* * *

Her black hair fluttered in the wind, sakura petals landing ever so gently in it. There was a silence surrounding the both of them: just the sound of rustling leaves, but it was nice—peaceful. The silence was not unwanted. Hibari could feel the wind blowing through his ink-colored hair as well, giving it an even messier, tousled look. She sat in between his legs, her back against his chest, and her head on his shoulder. He softly ran his fingers through her hair, loving the silky feeling of the charcoal locks. He thought back to when she had died her hair red: he made her dye it back black. She looked better with it.


	3. Happy

Happy – Reborn – 127 words

* * *

It had been a while since the Arcobalenos had been freed from their curse. It had been a while since Reborn could spend time like this with his lover. Now he could hold her, and kiss her, and cuddle with her …now, sitting here with her, all he could think about was making up all of that lost time. All he could think about was loving her, like she had loved him this whole time. All he could do was smile—a genuine smile. Now he could finally touch (y/n), and boy, he _will _touch her. It had been a while since they had been able to have alone time without having to worry about anything else. It had been a while since he was this happy.


	4. Candies

Candies – Lambo – 131 words

* * *

It was a semi-normal day—well, as normal as one can be when you're with the Vongola. There was barely any noise, as most of the guardians were out on missions. The only guardian left, was Lambo, because Tsuna was still uncomfortable with sending Lambo out "into the field". Poor Lambo was bored out of his mind! All he wanted was someone to play with or to give him some candy—yes, even though he was now 15, he still lived for candy. He had been searching for the past half hour, but he had yet to find anyone! Suddenly, a bulb went off in his head: he had remembered that (y/n) was usually in the mansion's library. Quickly, he rushed to find (y/n); she would definitely have candy—grape-flavored candy.


	5. Snow

Snow – Colonello – 149 words

* * *

It was freezing outside, but (y/n) had insisted that she and "Nello-chan" had to go out and play in the snow. So now here they were, with their scarves and gloves, ready to play. Colonello sighed; he was freezing his as off! Why did he agree to this? Suddenly, something cold and wet hit the back of his head. He turned around only to see (y/n) standing there with a cheeky smile on her face and her hands behind her back as if she was hiding something. Seeing her smile made him forget all about the snow and how he was slowly losing the feeling in his face. She was so cute with that face…(y/n) yelped as she was tackled by her boyfriend. His lips were pressed against hers, and the moment was like that of a movie—until some snow touched the back of her neck. Damn snow.

* * *

Hey guys, just wondering: would you rather me use (y/n) or use an actual name? Please tell me, and also give suggestions ^_^


End file.
